


How to Save a Life Universe Extras

by hansluke



Series: How to Save a Life [5]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extras (soundtracks, deleted scenes, and oneshots) from the How to Save a Life universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soundtrack

 


	2. Extra: Happily Ever After, Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T LOOK AT THE FOLLOWING PICTURES IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER TWELVE OF HOW TO SAVE A LIFE!

In case you guys wanted to see how the picture looked on Will's back, this is how it looked. I hope I captured Sonny's crappy handwriting properly.

And Will's response...on Sonny's head.


	3. The Honeymoon (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Four months after chapter fifteen of Happily Ever After, the night after Will and Sonny's wedding in the Kiriakis beach house near Athens, Greece.

"Will?" Sonny called as he walked out of the bedroom, "Hey-" he looked around and sighed when he saw the door that led out to the beach.

They'd gotten there two hours ago after getting off of their plane. Victor had sent them there, despite EJ and Sami wanting to send them wherever they wanted. In the end, Will just wanted to go to the beach and it was more private for them at the beach house. Sonny always loved it here. The water was beautiful and most of the time, the weather was nice. It was very private, his family came here from time to time to get away from everyone when he was growing up. Apparently Will had only been to the lake in Salem growing up, so he was glad to bring him here...if he could just quit losing Will.

"Can you start telling me when you're going to wander out here?" Sonny asked when he found Will sitting in the sand, just on the edge of the water, with his knees pulled up to his chest. His tie from the wedding was gone and so was his jacket. The top few buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned. Sonny honestly had no idea where the tie or the jacket had even went. They probably left them on the plane during one of the (many) make out sessions they'd had on the eleven hour flight there.

"Sorry," Will said quietly, staring out at the dark water. It would be clear and beautiful in the morning.

"It's fine...the house is pretty big, I just keep thinking I lost you or something," Sonny sat down, putting his arm around him, "Damn, Chad would never let me hear the end of that."

Will laughed, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Wait until you see this place in the morning," Sonny said, "It's so beautiful," he got a sly look on his face, "Maybe I should wake you up to see he sunrise."

Will stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm joking," Sonny laughed, "I know you like to sleep in. Besides, it's already almost midnight. We're both going to be sleeping late."

Will shoved him playfully, "Jerk."

Sonny wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close again, "Do you like it here?"

"I love it," Will laughed quietly, messing with his ring, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sonny kissed him, "Now can we please go back inside? It gets a little chilly out here at night."

Will laughed, getting up and helping him up, "It's just really pretty here."

"I know," Sonny rolled his eyes, "Let's just try not to get into habits of wandering outside in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Okay, Sonny," Will laughed, walking inside with him.

"Are you hungry?" Sonny asked.

Will shook his head, "No, my great-grandma made me eat at the reception," he laughed.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist as they walked in.

Will turned around in his arms when they got to the bedroom and kissed him.

Sonny smiled as he pulled away, "What was that for?"

Will just shrugged, "One of many," he said, flopping back on the bed, "Do you think we're weird?"

"Well, you're a total weirdo," Sonny said, throwing him a playful grin, "But why?"

"We didn't...have sex before we were married," Will said quietly, "I mean...I know I'm not traditional, I didn't think you were-"

"I'm not," Sonny shrugged, "It's just how the timing happened, babe."

"Oh," Will said, messing with his hands, "You do realize not that many people wait for marriage in Salem."

"No one waits for marriage in that town," Sonny laughed, putting the rest of their clothes in drawers. They had enough for at least a month and Victor told them to stay as long as they wanted. They needed a break from all the drama in Salem anyways. There was a service who brought food every week when people were there, Chad was running the club, and Will had taken the semester off. He said he could catch up and wanted to focus on the wedding and their honeymoon. Sonny wasn't going to object to anything Will wanted about school or work. It was a touchy subject and Sonny believed he should do whatever he wanted. Even if they were married, it was Will's life.

Sonny closed the last drawer and turned around and saw Will getting undressed. He swallowed, watching him. He knew Will didn't like it when he did, but he couldn't help himself. His husband was beautiful.

"Stop it," Will said, his cheeks turning red.

"It's so hard not to look," Sonny walked over, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Don't look at my back, Sonny," Will mumbled.

"Every part of you is beautiful," Sonny smiled against his neck.

Will turned around in his arms and stared at him, "Sonny?"

"Yes?" Sonny asked quietly.

Will looked like he was going to say something and blinked a few times, "I...I'm really tired. Jet lag."

Sonny nodded and smiled, "I figured. Let's get some sleep and tomorrow we can go see the sites. Athens is just a little bit away. You'll love Greece, I promise. There's tons of stuff to see."

Will smiled and kissed him, lying down in bed.

 _We're like an old married couple and we're on our honeymoon,_ Will thought, _Doesn't he want me?_

Sonny laid down on the soft bed beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Will turned over and looked at him.

"What?" Sonny laughed quietly, looking at him.

Will kissed him, "I love you, Sonny," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I love you too," was the last thing he heard Sonny say before he went to sleep.

* * *

"Wanna see the sunrise?" were the words Will woke up to. 

Will whined and turned over in bed, "You said you wouldn't."

"It's really beautiful," Sonny whispered in his ear, "Come on. I made you breakfast and coffee. We can go watch the sunrise. It's our first morning as a married couple." 

"If you don't let me sleep it's also going to be your first morning as a divorced man," Will mumbled against the pillow. 

Sonny kissed the back of Will's neck. Will whined, "Sonny." 

Sonny ran his hands down his clothed back and to the back of his pajama pants.

Will shuddered, closing his eyes, _"Sonny."_

Sonny kissed him one last time and sat up, "Awake now?"

Will huffed and sat up as well, "I guess so," he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty," Sonny said, "Come on. I checked my phone and we have two minutes." 

Will groaned and flopped on his back.

"Come on," Sonny whined, "Just give me this and you can go right back to sleep."

"I don't believe you, Sonny," Will mumbled into the pillow. 

Sonny grabbed him by the waist and picked him up. 

Will squealed, flailing around, "Put me down, Sonny!"

"Just a few minutes, Will. Come on, learn to appreciate nature," Sonny laughed, carrying him out on the balcony.

Will continued to squirm around, breathing heavily, "Sonny, I can see off the edge! I can't breathe!" he yelled. 

"Shit, sorry," Sonny said quickly, putting him down and taking a step back. 

Will hugged him quickly, hiding his face in his neck, "It's too high. Don't do that," he mumbled.

"Sorry, I completely forgot," Sonny kissed his cheek and moved the couch back as far as it would go so it was on the wall behind them, "There. Sit here and you can't see off of the edge. Just watch the sunrise." 

Will took a shaky breath, "I hate heights, you know that." 

"I know, I'm sorry, babe," Sonny kissed his shoulder, "Let me go get our breakfast, okay?"

"It's too early, I'm not hungry," Will tried to call after him. 

"I'm going to get it anyways," Sonny called as he walked away. 

Will sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest. He glanced up slightly and looked off the edge before quickly sitting back on the couch.

"Okay," Sonny brought in a tray and sat it on the table, "I made a big breakfast-" 

"No," Will mumbled.

"-and you can eat what you want out of it," Sonny continued, ignoring the small mumble from his husband, "And coffee."

Will messed with his hands nervously, staring out at the water, "When does the sunrise?" he asked quietly, "I didn't get eight hours of sleep and if we're going site seeing-"

"I know," Sonny rubbed his arm, "It should start any minute now. We can eat and then you can go back to sleep for a few hours, okay?" 

Will put his head on his shoulder, "This is the only day I'm doing this, you know that, right?"

"I know, Will," Sonny laughed, putting his arm around him. He grabbed his coffee with his free hand and took a drink, "You do know that I've never been happier than I am right now, right?" 

Will smiled, "I _hope_ you're happy," he whispered, "I'm happy," he took out his phone and started to check his messages. 

"Will," Sonny said, "Sunrise."

"Oh...right," Will said, staring out as the sun started to rise over the horizon. He glanced at Sonny a few times and continued to check his messages. 

Sonny sighed, rolling his eyes. He put his coffee back on the table and put his chin on Will's shoulder, "How are things on the home front?" he joked. 

"Chad fed Hope for us," Will said, "He said he's coming over twice a day to check on her and play with her. He said she misses us," he smiled slightly, scrolling through his messages, "Neil said not to bang me too hard." 

Sonny choked on the air he was breathing and grabbed his phone from the table, pulling up Neil's contact.

**Sonny:** SHUT THE HELL UP 

Will smiled, "My mom put up some of the wedding pictures already," he said, scrolling through them and smiling when he came to one of them dancing, "You look so happy." 

"Because I am," Sonny put his phone down, looking at Will's phone again, "Wow, you look amazing," he smiled slightly and kissed his shoulder. 

"Shut up," Will blushed, scrolling down and looking at more of the pictures. He laughed quietly when he saw the one of him dancing with his mother, "She would not stop crying," he laughed, "I don't even live with her and it's not like you're taking me away forever." 

"She's just sad her baby is growing up," Sonny laughed, "And happy for us, she told me."

"She has three toddlers and she's sad because her baby is growing up?" Will snorted.

"You were born first, Will," Sonny rolled his eyes.

"I was an accident," Will snorted, looking through the pictures and rolled his eyes when he saw himself dancing with Neil. Neil was leaning heavily on him, having been stressed out from making a best man's speech. He slurred his way through it though. Then he wanted to dance with Will and Will let him. He ended up supporting half of Neil's weight. 

"...Cute?" Sonny tried. 

Will rolled his eyes, "He was just stressed and needed a drink," he smiled when he saw a picture of Chad dancing with him and holding onto him tightly. He looked like he wanted to cry as well and Will remembered he was upset for the same reasons Sami was. His "little brother" was growing up. 

"That is adorable," Sonny laughed, "It's going to be the new background on my phone." 

"Shut up," Will laughed, scrolling down to one where Melanie was dancing with Sonny and talking to him, "That's cute." 

"She was threatening to," Sonny cleared his throat, " _Rip my dick off if I ever hurt you_." 

"Oh my god!" Will said, "Seriously?"

"Dead serious," Sonny nodded and glanced up at the sunrise. As beautiful as it was, he was enjoying talking to his husband more and looking at pictures of what he now considered the best night of his life.

"She's so scary sometimes," Will mumbled and rolled his eyes when a text popped up. 

**Neil:** Send the after-sex selfie. Pics or it didn't happen. 

Will sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Sonny grinned and grabbed his hand, "Here," he said, pulling him off of the couch and back into their bedroom. He took Will's shirt off of him. 

"Wait, we're not doing this because of that text-" Will started. 

Sonny laughed, running his hands through Will's hair a few times, "Just get under the covers, I got this." 

Will looked confused and laid down in their bed. 

Sonny took his shirt off as well and laid down beside him, getting under the blankets and running his hand through his hair, "Okay, smile." 

Will realized what he was doing and laughed, smiling at the camera.

"Wait," Sonny said, leaning down and kissing and sucking at his neck. 

Will gasped, closing his eyes, "Sonny, what-" 

"Okay," Sonny pulled away, "Now smile."

Will looked at him in shock before smiling at he camera. 

"There," Sonny sent it, "After-sex selfie."

Will laughed and kissed him.

"Okay," Sonny said when it sent, "And now we w-" 

**Neil:** Holy shit.  
**Neil:** You two actually did it.  
**Neil:** Thanks, Chad wanted to know.

"Damn it," Sonny groaned. 

"Well, that backfired," Will sighed when his phone went off, "He's going to-"

**Chad:** Excuse me? 

Will sighed, taking his phone from Sonny, rolling his eyes. 

**Will:** It's our honeymoon, Chad. What did you think we were going to do?! 

**Chad:** Well, you're in a beautiful place. I figured you'd go site seeing, hang out together. He just wanted to get you into bed instantly.

Sonny groaned, putting his forehead on Will's shoulder.

**Will:** Chad, that photo was fake. Don't tell Neil. We were just trying to get some credit with him. We haven't had sex yet but honestly? We're probably going to. I am twenty one years-old and I'm an adult.

There was silence for a moment before his phone started to ring and Asteroid Crush, making Sonny snicker.

Will shoved him playfully and answered it, sighing, "Yes, Chad?" he asked, turning it on speaker.

"Take me off of speaker and go in another room," Chad snapped, "Now."

"You pissed him off, good job," Sonny mumbled.

"I heard that!" Chad yelled. 

Will sighed, taking it off of speaker and kissing Sonny's cheek before going out on the balcony and sitting on the couch as far away from the edge as possible, "We're seven hours ahead of you here. Why are you still awake?" 

"I couldn't sleep," Chad said simply, "But this isn't about me. Look, dude, I don't care how old you are. You're never going to seem like an adult to me. And it's not about your age, man." 

"Then what is it about?" Will snapped. 

"It's about Jason," Chad said. 

Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "Chad, he's been dead for...so long. This is my honeymoon and I'm happy. Why are you bringing him up?" 

"This is your first time with anyone since him," Chad ran his hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed where Neil had fallen back asleep, "I don't want you to be scared...because..." he sighed, "Look, not that I'm not a _little_ hostile with the guy, but Sonny isn't like that."

"I know that," Will whispered, "And I'm not afraid." 

"Because it isn't happening yet, Will," Chad laughed quietly, "Of course you aren't afraid now," he swallowed, "But I just want you to know that...it's not painful. It's going to be special...and he'll never hurt you." 

Will blushed, messing with a string on his pajama pants, "I know, Chad." 

Chad sighed, "Besides, he's given you a blowjob before and-" 

"How do you know that?!" Will yelped. 

"That night we stayed over? We totally heard you," Chad smirked, "That was a blowjob moan." 

"There are no moans for specific...ugh," Will groaned, running his hand through his hair, "You're such an ass, Chad." 

"That's my job," Chad said, smirking, "Anyways...just...be safe and stuff. Use a condom and-" 

"You are not giving me the safe sex talk right now," Will laughed. 

"Okay, okay," Chad laughed, glancing up at the clock, "It's like...almost seven where you are. What are you doing awake?"

"Sonny wanted to watch the sun rise," Will snorted. 

"Gross," Chad rolled his eyes.

"Right?" Will laughed. 

Chad laughed when Neil kicked him, "Okay, I gotta go, buddy," he pursed his lips, "Have fun." 

"You too," Will smiled, "Bye, Chad," he said, hanging up. 

Chad hung up too without a word and Will smiled, grabbing the plate of eggs from the table. 

Sonny walked out and handed Will his shirt as he went, "Sorry about your neck."

"I don't mind," Will blushed, taking his shirt from him, "Thank you." 

Sonny sat down beside him, he had his shirt back on now as well and his hair was fixed slightly, "Was he pissed?" 

Will shook his head, smiling slightly, "He was just being...Chad." 

Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

"It doesn't matter," Will said quietly and kissed him, eating his food in silence.

Sonny smiled, kissing his cheek, "Okay." 

They finished eating in silence and Will managed to eat most of the eggs on his plate and drank half of his coffee before standing up and walking away.

Sonny laughed quietly and called after him, "Going back to bed?" 

"Yep!" Will called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up soon and when I get the inspiration you guy will be able to see the wedding as well. If you have anything else that you guys want to see from this universe, let me know in the comments.


End file.
